Slipping Away
by QueenOfGeeks14
Summary: "I'm still connected! I can pull myself in, I can fix this!" A drabble of the last battle in Portal 2 from Chell's point of view. One-shot! :3


**Hello y'all! **

**Soooo I had nothing to do, and decided to watch someone on Youtube play Portal 2 (since I've always wanted to play it, but I don't have the brains to pass the tests...) Anyways, I nearly cried when Wheatley betrayed Chell and I was like "OHMIGOSH!" and all this stuff and when he was lost in space I really cried. :*( **

**Anyways, I felt the need (since Chell never speaks) to write her opinions of the last battle. **

**This may be some thing that everyone does but I hope you'll find my version different. :) Enjoy y'all! **

* * *

**Slipping Away: **

I stood to my feet, the red Stalemate Resolution button in my view. "Do not press the button!" Wheatley told me.

"We're so close, go press the button!" GLaDOS urged me.

"No! Do not do it!" Wheatley barked back.

I ignored Wheatley and ran to the button, the chamber it was in blocked off with a wall. Easy enough to get in. I shot a portal down under Wheatley and another inside the room. I ran as fast as my boots would let me and jumped in the portal. "I forbid you to touch it!" Wheatley commanded as I went through.

"Press it! Press the button!" GLaDOS called after me.

I landed in the room and ran to the button my fingers outstretching to the button, then came the explosion. Of course Wheatley had set bombs next to it. I blasted through the wall and landed with a thud on the ground. The shock of the fall coursing through my body, my portal gun flying from my hand and skidding across the floor. "Part five! Booby trap the Stalemate Button!" I heard him triumphantly say.

_He really is trying to kill me, _I thought trying to find the strength to get up. I groaned and placed my palms on the ground pushing myself to sit up. _How can this be the friend I grew so close to? It can't. _

"What?!" he cried. "Are you still alive? You're joking! You have got to be kidding me!" he growled I could hear the insanity in his voice. There was the sound of explosions and Wheatley's anger rising. "Well, I'm still in control and I have NO IDEA how to fix this place!"

Debris smashed from the ceiling and on the ground near me. Wheatley had no plan (like usual) and now we would all die. A large chunk fell from the ceiling and the moon came into view, since GLaDOS messed with the light and air I had no idea what time of the day it was. I hadn't seen the moon in so very long. I missed it. "Oh, you had to play bloody cat and mouse, didn't you? While people were trying to work!" he ranted at me. "Yeah, well, now we're all going to pay the price because we're all going to bloody die!" That's an understatement. "Yeah, that's right, take one last look at your precious moon, because it cannot help you now!"

That gave me a brilliant idea looking at the portal under Wheatley and the bright moon. I remembered the words of Cave Johnson, about moon dust being a great portal conductor. I reached for my portal gun and aimed. I prayed I wouldn't miss.

There was the sound of the shot as it flew in the air. I didn't even breath.

Suddenly the portal underneath Wheatley began to suck everything in its way with the space vacuum effect. "Ah no!" Wheatley cried as his machine part began getting sucked in. I was being pulled toward it and lunged for Wheatley before his core was separated from the mainframe. "Let go!" he shouted at me. As we were pulled in the space, I could feel my breath escaping my lungs. But I wouldn't let go of my only friend.

"Let go! Let go! I'm still connected!" he kept shouting at me. "I can pull myself in, I can still fix this!" I knew that he couldn't do it, he couldn't keep himself sane enough to be the good guy he couldn't fix this mess he created.

"I already fixed it." It was GLaDOS, her claw reaching up from the portal and latching onto my hand. I kept my other hand still gripping onto Wheatley. "And you are NOT coming back!"

"Oh no, change of plans! Hold onto me!" He frantically said. I wanted to hold on forever, to never let go of my hurt friend. I looked into his "eye", blue and bright, he was scared and remorseful. _I'm not letting go. _"Tighter!" he cried.

I could feel the air escaping my lungs and my chest tightening from loss of air. I could feel my body being pulled back into the portal by GLaDOS' tight grip on my wrist. I couldn't let go, I couldn't let Wheatley go. "Grab me! Grab me!" he screamed.

My finger's slipped from his handle, I reached for him, but his blue eye just floated into the velvety abyss.

I turned my head to GLaDOS who pulled me back into the portal the oxygen returning to my lungs. She placed me on the floor where I collapsed.

My lungs gasped for air as my eyes began to shut. I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

Wheatley was gone. My little blue friend was gone with the stars.

And then it went black.

* * *

**Awwwww... (*sniffle*) dang, i'm going to cry again. **

**I'd love to know what you guys think by Reviewing, Favoriting and reading some of my other fics! I have some other good ones. (and I hope to make another Portal fic when I find time, so stay tuned for that! :3) **

**Thanks again for reading! **

**Da Queen is OUT! **

**X3**


End file.
